Shattered Lives
by journey maker
Summary: Can a friendship help heal the shattered lives of two young men? rated for language, violence and adult relations....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh...

Chapter One

_Two young men in two different parts of the world are dealing with the same emotional problems and what each does will shape the rest of their lives. These two young men are living in the same fear of what will happen to them if they don't do the best and then in a split second they both realize that if what their fathers want from them isn't what they want and they decide to break away from their father's influence and this is want happens..._

In New York:

Joseph Wheeler is the son of Frank Wheeler who is a hard working single father whom everyone thinks is the best man in the world, but what they don't know is that he is a miserable son-of-a-bitch who if his son doesn't measure up to his expectations gets the living hell beat out of him. It gets so bad that one day Joseph is beaten so badly that he can barely get out of bed and get dressed for school.

He finally gets cleaned up and walks to school where he is met by some of his so called friends who only hang out with him because his father has money and that means that they get free food and when he's out of town free booze. Joseph walks into school and as he gently sits down he has to stop screaming out in pain when the one really true friend he has, Tristan Taylor notices his pain and he gets him out of there and to the bathroom where Joseph tells him what's been happening and Tristan tells him "If you don't get the hell away from here he'll kill you and no one will charge him because he's like what people say is the father of the year."

The next thing that happens is that Joseph and Tristan walks out of school and they sneak back into Joseph's house and he packs a bag and gets the money that he's saved which is a little over one million dollars and then he and Tristan leave and they go to the bank and he puts the money in an account and keeps out enough to get out of town. Tristan then drives Joseph to the airport and he gets a ticket to a little town in Japan and as Tristan sees him off Joseph leaves town in hopes of finding another life one that will be better then the one he just left.

In Domino, Japan:

Seto Kaiba, along with his younger brother Mokuba are the adoptive sons of a man by the name of Gozaburo. This man is a very brilliant man who is highly competitive and he has adopted Seto so that he could groom him to take over the business after he retires.

Gozaburo started making Seto study almost continually for hours and if he stopped or even complained he would yell at him and then it escalated into him getting physical with Seto. This went on for years and then one day when it seemed like Seto was at his breaking point, Gozaburo said "If you don't apply yourself then I guess I'll have to see what Mokuba is made of."

That was the breaking point and so in a fit of rage Seto struck back and then things got really out of hand and Gozaburo hit Seto with his fist and sent him into the wall and nearly killed him. Seto was rushed to the hospital and was unconscious for days and then when he came to he decided that it was over and he'd find a way to get him and Mokuba out of that hell hole.

When Seto was released from the hospital, Gozaburo's driver a man by the name of Roland came and picked Seto up and took him home. Roland pushed the wheel chair to the limo and as he helped Seto to stand he said "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop this, if you ever need my help just ask because that man has to be stopped before he kills either you or little Mokuba." Seto had tears running down his face and he said "Thank you."

When the limo pulled up outside the Manor, the door opened up and Mokuba ran down the steps and he was so happy to see his brother and before he could jump on Seto, Roland picked him up and he said "Your brother needs to rest and get this strength back so you'll have to be careful."

Mokuba smiled and he said "Okay, I'll be careful." They went inside and Seto was told that Gozaburo was out of the country on business and so he and his brother got to know each other better and when that bastard came back Seto promised himself that he'd never hit or yell at him or Mokie ever again even if it mean he kills him.

Joey arrived in Domino and as he walked off the plane he felt free for the first time in his life and he vowed never to ever feel that fear ever again. He flagged down an taxi and said "Take me to the nearest hotel please." As he walked into the lobby he found himself in a different world and as he signed the register he went to the room and as he sat down on the bed he knew that today was the first day of his life and he was going to just fine.

Gozaburo did come home and the first thing he did was start yelling and trying to bully Seto and well he just snapped and he said "No more, you'll never do that to me ever again."

Gozaburo just laughed and then he swung his fist at Seto but he missed and that was the straw that broke the camels back, Seto lost it and he went to the desk and took out the gun that was there and he pointed it and he shot Gozaburo in the chest three times.

Gozaburo fell to the floor and Roland burst into the room and he took the gun from Seto and he got him out of the room and then he called in a few favors and he had Gozaburo's body disposed of and no one ever knew what happened. Gozaburo Kaiba died when his plane crashed into the ocean.

Joseph then called a friend that Tristan knew and when the phone was answered a man's voice said "Game Shop, may I help you?"

Joseph said "My name is Joey and I'm a friend of Tristan and well I've just moved here and he said that I should look up his friend Yugi if I needed some help, well I need to find a job and I wondered if he might know where I can find one?"

Solomon Motou then smiled when the caller mentioned Tristan and he said "Why don't you come to the Game Shop and you can talk to Yugi." He gave Joey the address and then the line went dead. Joey sat there and he prayed that nothing would ruin his chance for happiness. Joey called for a taxi and when it came he gave the driver the address for the Game Shop.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Joey went to talk to Yugi he was terrified because he didn't know these people only that Tristan said that he could trust them and that they would be able to help him begin a new life. As he walked into the door of the shop there stood a older man who was kind of chubby and when he smiled Joey knew that Tristan was right.

"Hello welcome to the Game Shop, may I help you?" The older man said.

"My name is Joey and I called earlier."

The man held out his hand and he said "My name is Solomon Motou, lets go into the other room and I'll introduce you to my grandson Yugi."

As Joey followed this man they went into what looked like the living area and there sat a young man and he looked up as they entered the room. "Yugi, this is Joey he's the friend that Tristan told us about."

Yugi stood up and held out his hand, "Hello, Tristan said that you were coming."

Joey shook his hand and then he asked "What else did Tristan tell you?"

Solomon then noticing that his young man was getting nervous about something he said "Tristan just called and told us that his best friend was moving here and would we please help him get acquainted with the area."

Joey looked into Solomon's eyes and he knew that he wasn't telling him the truth but that he was trying to put him at ease and Joey smiled and sat down and then the tears started and he couldn't stop. Solomon sat down next to him and he said "Joseph, you need to forget the past and start to make your new life here and we'll help if you let us."

Joey looked up at his very gentle man and he said "Thanks Mr. Motou."

Yugi laughed when he heard Joey call him that and then he said "Joey call him grandpa, that's what all of us do."

Solomon looked at Joey and he nodded that it was alright and for the first time in a very long time Joey smiled and it felt really good.

At the Manor:

Roland now was the guardian of both Seto and Mokuba and for the first time in years it was hard for Seto to have someone who cared about him and his brother instead of making their lives a living hell, but he was going to try for Mokuba's sake.

Roland sat there at the kitchen table and he said "Today is the first day of our family and there will be rules that both of you have to abide by but I also want both of you to have fun and Seto you really need to learn to live again."

Mokie smiled and he said "I agree, can I go play now please?"

Roland smiled as he nodded and Mokie left the table and ran upstairs to his room. Then Roland looked at Seto and and he knew that inside him he was trying to digest what he just said and that he was still trying to understand that Gozaburo was gone and that he'd never come back again.

Seto had tears in his eyes as he said "How the hell am I going to do that, all I've ever knew what being in that damn room and having that bastard screaming at me for being a dumb ass and that if I didn't wake up and start listening to what Gozaburo said then I'd have to deal with the consequences. So tell me how am I suppose to get that out of my mind and learn to live again?"

Roland went to Seto and he put his arm around him and he said "Listen I know what he did to you made you not want to trust anyone, but if you trust me enough then I know that together we can start to help you and in turn that would help Mokie and I know that you really want to change."

Seto looked up at this man and he said "Why, why are you doing this for us?"

"Seto, I had a younger brother who had learning difficulties and well our father hated him for being what he called stupid and he made his life a living hell and one day David couldn't deal with it any more and he killed himself."

What my dad said next caused me to packed my things and I left that miserable no good for nothing excuse for a father and I move here to Domino, and I began my new life and I promised myself that I'd never allow another child to be bullied till he committed suicide. I want you to be able to laugh and go hang out with your friends and just life like any normal teenager."

"What did your father say?" Seto asked him. "That all my brother's life meant to him was just another bill damn he had to pay." Roland said as tears filled his eyes.

Seto then smiled at Roland and he said "I want that so much but I'm afraid that he'll come back and when he does he'll make my life worse and I never want Mokuba to know what he did or to have him ever try to do that to Mokie."

Roland then did something that took Seto by surprise, he hugged him and then he kissed him on the head and Roland said "He's gone and it's just you, me and Mokuba and we're going to be alright."

Seto then returned the hug and then Mokie came into the room and when he saw them he laughed out loud and ran over and he said "Hey, can I get a hug too?"

Both Seto and Roland laughed as Roland picked him up and the three of them hugged each other and as Seto looked at Roland he smiled and then he said "I want that too." Tears filled Roland's eyes and he nodded and then they both kissed Mokie who started squirming and saying "Stop, no more kisses."

At the Motou's:

Yugi took Joey upstairs to his room and as they sat there Yugi wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he also knew that when Joey wanted him to know he'd tell him.

Joey wanted to trust these people but his freedom was on the line and he just wasn't sure if he could. It wouldn't be till later when Yugi took Joey to meet his other friends at the Park, that Joey finally got the nerve to say what was bothering him and with their help he was able to smile for the first time in a long time, little did he know that someone who was almost like him would be able to smile too.

At the Manor:

Mokie came running downstairs and he was smiling from ear to ear as he said "Can I please go to the park with the others, Yugi has a new friend that he wants us all to meet?"

Seto then said "I'll take him."

Roland smiled at him and he said "Just take one step at a time." Seto nodded and then he and Mokie went to the garage and he took the keys out of his pocket and they got into the BMW and Seto drove to the Park.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When they got to the Park, Yugi told Joey "I want you to meet some of my friends, they really are a great bunch of guys."

Joey looked around and then he said "I've never really ever had a lot of friends so I guess if you say that these guys are great then I have to take your word for it."

As they walked across the grass, Yugi shouted "Hey guys." Joey looked in the direction he was walking and he saw seven people and he was really scared about meeting them, but he also knew that if he wanted a new life he had to take some chances, so he put on his best smile and went to meet them.

Yugi said "Hey, I want you guys to meet Joey, he's new in town."

Yami walked up to them and he held out his hand and he said "My name is Yami and I'm like Yugi's big brother. Good to meet you."

Joey shook his hand and he said "Good to meet you too."

Then Ryou walked over and he said "My name is Ryou and this is my boyfriend and his name is Bakura and if you're a friend of Yugi's then you're a friend of ours."

That's when Malik and Marik walked over and Malik said "This is my boyfriend Marik and my name is Malik and it's good to meet you."

Joey shook everyones hands and he said "I'm glad to meet all of you."

Then they heard a voice from behind them and when they all turned around there was Mokie and Seto was with him and Mokie said "Hey Yugi."

Joey stood there watching the taller of the two walking towards them and he started couldn't shake the feelings that somehow he knew that this one person would be the one to either help or break him, and then he closed his eyes and he shook himself out of these feelings as he heard Yugi say "This is Joey and he's new in town and this is Mokuba and Seto Kaiba."

Seto held out his hand and as Joey shook it well they both had this strange feeling that they were alike in some weird way and it really disturbed them but they didn't let it show. "Good to meet you." Joey said and Seto only nodded his head. Mokie then said "Well what are we going to do now?"

Everyone laughed and then Yugi said "How about going to the Arcade?"

Joey looked around at all these new guys and for some strange reason he felt this camaraderie and it was a great feeling to know that just maybe he was finally home.

Seto then said "Let's go we can all fit into my car."

Everyone cheered and they all walked to where Seto's car was and as they all got into the car, Yugi sat on Yami's lap, Ryou sat on Bakura's lap and Malik sat on Marik's lap and that left Joey to sit up front with Mokie in between him and Seto.

As Seto drove to the Mall he wondered why he was doing this when these weren't exactly his friends but Mokie liked them so he guessed he could too, and then there was this new guy and for some unknown reason he felt drawn to him and it scared the hell out of him.

When they got to the Mall everyone piled out of the car and then Mokie said "Last one is a rotten egg" and they all ran off leaving Seto and Joey there alone and Seto said "We might as well join them, lets go."

Joey walked beside him and when they got to the Arcade he looked around in wonder at all the games there and then he just stopped and stood there not knowing where to go first. Seto had walked off and when he turned around he noticed the new guy just standing there and he walked back and he said "Want to go sit and watch?"

Joey then looked at Seto and he said "Alright." They walked to where Seto found a table where they could watch the others and then he got them a soda and as he sat down he said "Where are you from?"

Joey took a sip of his soda and then he said " New York."

Seto decided not to push and so he just watched his brother having fun. Joey then said "I'm sorry for being so rude, but this is all so new to me. People wanting to become my friends and all."

Seto nodded that he understood and then he said "They might have come on a little strong, but really their a great bunch of guys."

Joey sat there and then he said "I'm kind of running away from a situation that really got to much for me to handle and I guess I'm just scared that if anyone finds out well they might just think that I'm chicken not to go back and face what's bothering me."

Seto then said "Listen, none of us here are from the best of places and we're all trying to make the best of a bad situation so I know that none of them would ever think that."

"Does that include you too?" Joey asked Seto.

"Yes it does, but that's for another time and place." Seto told him.

Mokie ran back and he said "Look Seto, look at all the tickets I won beating Bakura and Marik." Seto smiled at him and then he said "Bet you can't beat me."

Mokie laughed as he and Seto went to one of the games leaving Joey there by himself. Yugi walked over and he sat down and he said "Why don't you join us, it's a lot of fun."

Joey smiled as him and then he stood up and together they walked to where the others were and Joey did have fun today. As he played the games he was really enjoying himself and it really felt great.

Yugi really wanted Joey to open up to him, but he wasn't going to pry into his life. It was getting late and so they all decided that it was time to leave and Joey told them "I really had fun today and I'm glad to meet all of you."

Seto then said "Come on, I'll take everyone home." Mokie ran over to Joey and he said "Here I got this for you." Mokie gave him a bracelet that said "Friends Forever" and Joey smiled and thanked him.

So as soon as everyone got home, Seto drove Joey to the hotel and as they sat there, Seto said "We have plenty of room if you want to stay with us till you can find a place of your own."

Joey didn't know what to say and then Seto said "Think about it and here's my phone number if you change your mind."

Joey got out of the car and he thanked them for a great day and he walked into the Hotel and Seto drove back to the Manor.

"Seto, why is Joey so sad?" Mokie asked him.

Seto smiled at him and he said "I really don't know but I have a feeling that he's probably sad and just wants to be happy."

Mokie hugged Seto and he said "Maybe we can help him."

When they got home, Roland walked up to them and he said "Did you both have fun?"

Mokie laughed as he said "I beat both Marik and Bakura and then I beat Seto." Roland laughed as he ruffled his hair and then he said "Why don't you go see what Greta has for you."

Mokie ran off and then Seto said "This new guy that Yugi wanted us to meet is rather complicated and he hiding something that he says if we found out we'd probably think was stupid but I have a feeling that he's running away from something."

Roland then put his arm around Seto's shoulder and he said "When he's ready he'll open up and tell what's wrong." Then they both walked to the kitchen.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Joey got inside the hotel room and he closed then door he and leaned against it and he closed his eyes, was he doing the right thing and he didn't know if he could do this, tell some strange people about why he's here?

He wanted to pack his things and just leave, run somewhere where no one knew him and he would never have to again think about what a bastard his father was and how miserable his life was.

At the Motou's:

Yugi told his grandpa about how Joey met the guys and how Seto and Mokie were even there and then about them all going to the Arcade and how he got the impression that Joey really wanted to tell them something but that he was still afraid to open up.

Solomon then said "Listen, he must be really hurting inside and when he's ready he'll open up and that's when he'll really need all of you."

Yugi smiled at him and then he went to his room. Solomon looked at the clock and then he closed the Shop and he went to tell Yugi "I have something that I have to take care of in town, I'll be back later." Yugi knew his grandpa and then he smiled as he said "Alright see you later."

At the Hotel:

Joey was still thinking about leaving when there was a knock on the door and when he opened it there stood Solomon Motou and he said "May I come in?"

Joey let him in and as he closed the door, Solomon said "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Joey looked at this man and then he completely fell apart and he sank to the floor crying. Solomon then knelt beside him and as he took Joey into his arms he said "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Joey looked up into those all knowing eyes and he said "What if it is?"

Solomon then helped him stand up and as they went to sit down he said "It's a little easier if you just say what is bothering you."

Joey then closed his eyes and he said "My father started verbally abusing me when I was a little boy because my parents marriage didn't work out and she left, she left me there to be raised by him and he got really angry and took it out on me, and then it escalated into him getting physical. Soon he was hitting me and telling me that what a no good bastard I was and well I started believing all the shit he was telling me. If it weren't for Tristan finally getting me to open my eyes, well I'd probably be dead by now. What I'm afraid of is telling the guys what's been happening to me."

Solomon then put his arm around Joey and he said "Listen, Yugi's friends are all dealing with some really bad stuff and well they'd understand and I know that they'd be supportive of you, all you have to do is open up and let them know."

Joey wiped his face and then he said "That's what Seto told me, but well I didn't know if I believed him or not. He asked me to come stay with him and his brother till I could find a place of my own."

Solomon smiled at him and he said "Seto is a really good young man who is going through things like everyone and you can trust him not to say anything that you might want to tell him. I've know all these young men almost all their lives and well you couldn't ask for a better bunch of friends."

Joey smiled and he said "Tristan said that you were one hell of a good man and I can see why. Thanks for coming here and listening to me and for just being here for some emotional support."

Solomon then smiled at him and he said "You'll be just fine."

Then he walked to the door and he said "Give Seto a call and let him know that you'll accept his offer for help."

Joey sat there and then he reached into his pocket and took out the number that Seto gave him and he picked up the phone and dialed the number and waited and then he heard "Kaiba residence, may I help you?"

"May I please speak to Seto?" Joey said.

"Have you decided to accept my offer?" Seto asked him.

Joey then said "I want to but I'm afraid at the same time." Seto then told him "We all have our fears and we're afraid but if we just start by trusting someone then it's gets easier to trust again."

"I accept your offer, and thanks." Joey said. Seto then said "I'll be over in an hour, can you be ready by then?"

Joey smiled as he told him "I'll be ready, and thanks again." When the line went dead, Joey wondered if what he was doing was the right thing, but then as Solomon told him he had to start by trusting someone sometime and today was his time to start trusting.

At the Manor:

When Seto came into the room Roland knew that look and he said "What's wrong?"

Seto then said "Nothing really, Joey has accepted my offer to stay here with us till he can find a place of his own."

Roland then said "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

Seto then said "I have to start trusting someone and well I really think that we can help each other and he's a really nice person."

Roland then walked over to Seto and he said "I'm proud of how you've grown and just maybe this could be the beginning of a whole new life for both of you. Let's go, I'll drive."

At the Hotel:

Joey packed his things and as he sat there waiting he was beginning to freak out because he was terrified that this was a bad idea. He sat there looking at the door wanting to open it and run like hell away from there, but then he knew that he had to start trusting someone sometime and just maybe this was that sometime.

There was a knock at the door and as Joey opened it there stood Seto with some man and Seto said "This is Roland, he's Mokie and my step-father."

Roland held out his hand and when Joey shook it he felt like he was doing the right thing. He got his things and then they left and it would be a new life for both of them.

Back in New York:

Tristan is the bartender at a place called Murphy's Bar, and one evening he overheard two men talking about the word on the street that a man named Wheeler is offering ten thousand dollars to anyone who can locate and bring back his son and he isn't concerned what condition he is in when he is brought back.

Tristan took a break and went outside and he called the only ones he knew that could guarantee that nothing would happen to Joey...

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Somewhere in the Europe a phone rang:

"Hello." The voice said.

Tristan said "I really need your help, a very good friend of mine is in trouble his father wants him dead and I want this bastard taken out so that my friend can be free and not live in fear."

"Who is it?" The voice said.

"You know him, it's Joey Wheeler." Tristan said.

"You know that we didn't part on great terms, how do you know that he'll accept my help now?" The voice said.

"Now he's grown up and he really wants to live and because he knows that I'd only ask because I trust you and he will too." Tristan said.

"All right, where is this man you want me to get rid of?" The voice asked.

Tristan then told the man "He lives here in New York and if you get here I'll show you exactly where he lives."

"Well that's strange because they are in New York too, so you'll get three for the price of one. I'll be there in three days. See you then." The voice said.

Tristan then said "Thank you, Joey's like a brother to me and I don't want to loose him."

The voice then said "Hell, I know that feeling. See you later."

Back in Domino:

Joey was sitting in the limo and as he looked at Seto he was still undecided if he was doing the right thing but he was going to give it a go and try to find a new life here.

Seto looked at Joey and he could see something really good and he wanted to explore these feelings but he also knew that he'd have to be truthful with him about his past and well that could drive him away.

Roland looked in the rear view mirror as he drove the limo home and he saw two young men trying to find themselves and he prayed that just maybe they could help each other. As he drove into the gate of the Manor he said "We're home."

When the limo stopped, Joey wanted to run but he took a deep breath and as they got out and he looked around he was surprised by the size of this place and then the front door opened and there stood an older woman and her smile made Joey smile and then Mokuba can rushing out and ran straight towards Seto and as they hugged Mokuba looked at Joey and he said "Hey, it's good to see you again."

Joey smiled at him and he said "Thanks."

Then Roland opened the trunk of the limo and took Joey's things out and he said "Let's get inside and get Joey settled."

As they walked up the steps to the front door the woman standing there said "Welcome to our home." And then she surprised Joey by giving him a hug an then she kissed his forehead and then she hugged and kissed Seto who smiled and kissed her cheek and then he said "This is Greta, she's Roland's wife and she our step-mother."

Joey smiled and said "Thanks for the welcome." He was sure now that he made the right decision to come here.

As they walked inside, Greta said "I made some dinner if anyone is interested." Just then Joey's stomach gurgled and he blushed and Roland said "I think that dinner is a great idea, lets go get something to eat."

After dinner which was delicious, Seto said "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Joey stood up and as he followed Seto up the stairs, he watched Seto walk and he couldn't take his eyes off him. Joey shook his head and he made himself stop these thoughts and then Seto stopped at a door and he opened it and he stood aside as Joey walked inside and he said "I hope you like it or we can find another room."

Joey turned and he looked at Seto and he said "This is really great and I want to thank you for allowing me to stay with you and your family."

Then he walked over to the window and as he looked out he then said "Listen there are things that I want to tell you but I'm so terrified because they aren't very nice and it scares me that if I do then you'd think differently of me."

Seto walked over to him and as they stood there side by side looking out the window Seto said "I completely understand, there are things that I want to tell you too and it really scares the hell out of me too."

Joey turned to him and then he walked over to the bed and he sat down and then he said "My father use to use me as his punching bag because he and my mom divorced. The abuse got so violent till there were days that I couldn't get out of bed and then one day he came home drunk and he decided to use me as his fuck toy and well I never felt such pain ever. One day a very good friend found me in an alley and when I told him what had been going on he persuaded me to get the hell out of there before my dad killed me."

Seto stood there as tears ran down his face as he listened to what Joey was saying and he went over and sat down next to him and he said "When I saw you that day in the park, I knew that there was something bothering you and that we weren't that different and now I know that we are more alike then ever.

The man that adopted me and Mokie well he needed an heir to take over his Company and so he started grooming me and it got so bad that I couldn't sleep till he said I could and then he got physical and he started beating me if I didn't do as he said. Then one day he too decided to teach me not to disobey him and well lets just say that he too used me as his own private fuck toy and then one day he said that if I didn't stop acting up he'd start using Mokie and well I flipped out and I found a gun and I blew him away.

Roland came busting into the room and he found me over that bastard's body with that gun and I was crying and screaming that he'd never touch my brother. Then Roland took the gun and he got me out of there and Greta held me in her arms till I fell asleep and then Roland got rid of the body and he made it look like Gozaburo died in a plane crash and that's when they became our step-parents and I love them with all my heart."

Joey turned to Seto and they fell into each others arms and they cried for all the hell that they each had been through and then Seto said "I think that we owe it to our friends to let them know that they aren't alone that they aren't the only ones who have problems and maybe all of us can help each other begin to heal."

Joey nodded that he agreed and as he stood up he walked back to the window and he said "Solomon was right when he said that all of us have our own demons to deal with." Seto walked over to where he was and he placed his hand on Joey's shoulder and as Joey turned around Seto bent down and gently brushed his lips against Joey's and that's when Joey returned the kiss.

There was a knock on the door and they jumped apart and there stood Roland and he had witnessed the kiss but he didn't say anything. He said "If you need anything let me know."

Joey thanked him and Seto walked over to the door and he said "See you in the morning." Joey smiled and then Seto and Roland left and closed the door.

Roland then said "See you in the morning." Seto then said "You saw the kiss didn't you?"

Roland then said "Just be careful and don't get your heart broke and don't break his." Then he walked away and Seto went to his room.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Tristan meets Valon at the Airport and they go find Raphael and Alister and then they go find Joey's father...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

In New York:

Alister and Raphael were waiting when Valon got off the plane and as he walked towards them Valon said "Thanks for coming, now lets go find Taylor and see what why the hell he needs us for."

They walked into the bar that Tristan works in and they walked to the back and sat down at a table and when Tristan looked up he saw them and he went over to the other bartender and he said "I'm going to take my break now."

Tristan then got four glasses of beer and walked over to the table and sat down and Valon said "What's the story, why do you need our help?"

As he placed the glasses of beer on the table Tristan said "As I told Valon, my good friend is in real trouble and if his no good for nothing father isn't stopped then he's good as dead."

Alister took a sip of beer and then he said "What is this friends name?"

Tristan looked at Valon, who nodded his head and then Tristan said "Joey Wheeler."

Raphael started laughing and then as he looked at Valon he stopped. "You're not kidding are you?"

Tristan shook his head no and then he said "It started about three years ago when his parents divorced and his mother took off leaving him here with his father. His dad got really angry about the situation and he started taking it out on Joey, at first it was only yelling and telling Joey that he was a no good piece of shit that shouldn't of been born, then his father began beating him. Joey wouldn't tell me what was going on, then one day I found him in an alley and he was so badly beaten that the could barely stand up and when I went to help him he screamed and I looked at my hand and it was bloody.

Finally he told me that his dad was beating him with a thick belt and at first it wasn't bad but lately it was getting worse and that day his dad wouldn't stop till he had nearly beat the skin off his back. I got him back to my place and with the help of a good friend we were able to stop the bleeding and this friend who was a medical student was able to stitch some of the worse cuts closed. We sat there praying that he would be alright and when Joey finally came to he wanted to go home, he said that if he got there and his dad was already there then he was in real trouble.

I begged him to stay there, but sometime during the night I fell asleep and Joey went home and well lets just say that it would have been better if he'd stayed with me, because his father started using him as his personal fuck toy as Joey put it and one day when he was walking to school he passed out and fell into a ditch and if I hadn't gone looking for him he'd be dead. I heard him crying and helped him stand up and that's when I saw the blood on his pants and I knew what had happened and that was the changing point in his life. I told him either he gets the hell away from here or I'd be reading about his death in the paper and he asked for my help and well I cashed in some of my inheritance and got him a ticket to the only place that I prayed he'd be safe and as he boarded the plane to Domino I asked God to watch over him and keep him safe."

Raphael asked me "Why did you have him go to Domino?"

"I knew that if he'd go see Solomon Motou that Yugi and Yami would be there and they'd get the others to help and they'd be able to do what I couldn't, keep Joey safe." Tristan said.

Then Valon said "You did good, now it's our turn. Where is this father and why is it so important to have him taken out of the picture?"

Tristan told them "About four days ago while I was tending bar, I overheard two men talking about some ad they'd found and this ad said something about how a man who wanted his son found and brought back home to him and he didn't give a damn if this son was dead or alive and this man was offering five thousand dollars for his sons return."

When Tristan was through all of them were all wanting to get hold of this so called father and kill him. Valon then said "I guess it's about time that we go pay this Wheeler a visit and show him what we think of him."

Tristan then gave him the address of where Wheeler was living and as they all stood up he shook hands with all of them and he said "Thanks for doing this, it means the world to me to know that my best friend is going to be safe once again."

Valon then said "You are one hell of a great friend to do this for Joey and I hope that he knows it." Then the three of them walked out of the bar and they went to find this bastard and give him a piece of his own medicine.

In Domino:

At dinner that night, Roland asked Joey "What year were you in school back in New York?"

Joey put down his fork and he said "I was in my senior year and I guess we were nearly half way through the year, why?"

Roland then said "We will have to get you enrolled here at Domino High so that you can graduate and get your diploma."

Joey closed his eyes and took a deep breath and he said "What good is it to go back to school, I'll probably have to leave soon anyway."

Roland smiled as he said "Well in the meantime you and Seto can go to school together and I'll find out what your GPA is and that way we'll be able to tell Mr. Douglas when we enroll you tomorrow."

Joey looked at him and then he said "I can't get out of this can I?"

Mokuba then said "Why don't you want to go back to school?"

Before anyone could say a word, Joey said "My father and I weren't getting alone very well and I had to move and come here and now I guess I'll be going to school with your brother."

Mokie smiled at him and went back eating his dinner and when Joey looked around at the others they all smiled at him and then Greta said "Who wants dessert?"

Everyone including Joey said "We do" and so she asked Mokie to help her and when they left the room, Seto said "Thanks for what you said, he is really a good kid but sometimes he gets a little nosy."

Joey said "That's alright, I really like him and you're really lucky to have a brother who loves you."

Roland then turned to Seto and he asked "After dinner could you find out what his scores are so that I can give a copy to Mr. Douglas tomorrow."

Joey smiled and he said "Thanks for all you have done for me, I really appreciate it so very much." Before anyone could say another word, Greta and Mokie came back with the dessert, it was peach cobbler with a big scoop of vanilla ice cream on it. Joey smiled and he thought to himself "Hell I wish I could stay here forever."

After dinner, Mokie asked Joey "Do you like to play games?" And when Joey said yes, then he asked if they could be excused and he took Joey's hand and led him to the family room and there Mokie showed him his board games and they settled on a game and they were playing when Seto went to the den and he turned on the computer and he found out what Joey's GPA was and as he made a copy he was very impressed that he was so smart and that Joey love learning like he did. He took the copy and gave it to Roland and then he went and watched Joey and Mokie play battleship and he laughed as Mokie won and Joey said "You sank my battleship."

That night as he was getting ready for bed, Joey prayed that he'd never have to leave here because he loved being here in Domino but in the back of his mind he also knew that sooner or later his father would find out where he was and he'd be on the run again.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Joey's father is found and dealt with.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

In Domino:

Solomon had just closed the Shop when the phone rang and it was Tristan and he said "Joey's father has put out a reward for his return, dead or alive."

Solomon heard the tears in his voice and he said "Listen, I'll let Yami know and he'll tell the others and if I know them they'll make damn sure that he is alright."

"I've asked some good friends to help make sure that Joey's father isn't able to make that offer good. I only pray that I called them soon enough to stop him." Tristan said.

Then Yami's voice came on the line and he said "Tristan, when did all this happen?"

"I guess it was a week ago, but I called Valon as soon as I heard and he got here and now Raphael and Alister are here but what if it wasn't quick enough?" Tristan said.

Yami then said "All we can do is to make sure that no one new in Domino knows where Joey is."

Solomon then said "Tristan, Joey is staying with Seto and his family and I know that Roland won't let anything happen to Joey anymore then he'd let anything happen to either Seto of Mokuba."

"I pray that you're right because I don't want to lose my best friend." Tristan said as tears ran down his face."

Solomon then told him "I'll call and let Roland know and between all of us we will keep Joey safe."

Tristan then thanked them and then he hung up the phone and he sat there and then he got on his knees and he said "Dear God, will you please watch over Joey and keep him safe, he's my best friend and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. Amen.

When Tristan had hung up, Solomon called the Manor and when he told Roland what Tristan had said, Roland said "Maybe we'd better make damn sure that no one knows that Joseph is here in Domino."

"What do you mean?" Solomon asked him.

Roland then said "Maybe we need to give him another identity, you know change the color of his eyes and hair and give him another name."

Solomon then chuckled and he said "That just might do the trick but what if he won't do it?"

Roland then said "I think that he will if I explain things to him. What I'm worried about is that he just might decide to run again to keep the others safe."

Solomon then said "I hope that he knows that we're all trying to help him and that he won't want to leave."

Roland then said "What I'm about to say is between us. Since Joey's come here he and Seto have talked and they've told each other what's happened to each other and I really think that they've grown close and I don't think that Joey wants to be alone again. I'll talk to him and pray that I'm right and that he'll agree to be given a new identity."

Solomon then said "Thanks for what you've done for him. Tristan is so scared that something will happen to him and like Tristan said he doesn't want to lose his best friend ever."

Then they said goodnight and Solomon hung up and as he turned to Yami he said "Let Bakura and Marik know and keep tabs on any stranger who might come to town."

At the Manor:

When they were eating breakfast, Joey looked at Roland and he asked "If I go to school using my name then my father will find out where I am and well I'm not ever going to let him do what he did to me again."

Roland put his fork down and then he said "There is one way to make it so that your father doesn't find you."

Joey asked "How, by making me someone else?"

Roland then said "We give you another name and change your looks."

Joey started to laugh and then he stopped and he then said "You're not kidding are you, well what do you have in mind?"

Roland then stood up and he said "Come with me and I'll show you."

So as Seto and Joey followed Roland to the den, he took out a sketch book and as he showed it to Joey he said "Here are two drawings you decide how you want to look and what name you would like."

Seto stood beside Joey and as they looked at the drawings and the new names, Joey finally pointed to one of the drawings and he looked up at Roland and he said "I like the name Jacob David Lewis, and this is the drawing I like too."

Roland took the sketch book and he saw that Joey chose black hair, brown eyes and he would be over six feet tall because of the lifts that would be in his shoes. Roland nodded and then he said "Lets go and get this started and then we'll see about enrolling you into school."

Seto then asked "What if they ask for a birth certificate and an picture I. D. what does he do then?"

Roland said "Leave that all to me, now lets go get his hair dyed and get him some contact lens and a new clothes to wear." So today Joey Wheeler ceased to exist and Jacob David Lewis was born...

Joey looked at himself in the mirror and he couldn't believe what he saw, there looking back at him was someone that he didn't know and he prayed that his dad wouldn't know who he was either. Joey got ready for bed and as he laid there a tear ran down his face as he realized that Joey no longer existed and then he cried himself to sleep.

In New York:

Valon, Raphael and Alister walked into Murphy's Bar where Tristan worked and when they asked about where Tristan is, the bartender said "He didn't come in today and that's really weird because he's never missed a day."

Raphael then said "Can you tell us where he lives, we are old friends and we want to surprise him."

The bartender wrote down Tristan's address and as he handed it to Raphael he said "Please make sure that he's alright."

Alister asked him "What do you mean by that statement?"

The bartender then told them "The other day some man came in here and he talked to Tristan and when he left Tristan was really upset and well I figured that whatever that man said well it really did something to him."

Valon then said "Don't let anyone know that we asked about Tristan, we want to make sure that he's alright and when we do we'll let you know."

The bartender thanked them and as they walked out of the bar the bartender said to himself "I hope that they can find him before anything happens to him."

When they got to the apartment, they found the door ajar and Valon pulled out his pistol as did the others and as they quietly went into the door, what they found made their blood run cold, there hanging from the ceiling was Tristan and he had been beaten up badly but he was still alive. When Alister and Raphael cut him down, Tristan opened his eyes and he said in a very low voice "They know where Joey is, I tried not to tell them but the pain was just to much. I'm sorry I should have been stronger."

Alister called 911 and as they waited for the Ambulance, Tristan described what the men looked like and how when they were beating him they were laughing and saying that after today Wheeler would have his son back and they'd be really wealthy from the money that he was going to pay them."

Valon then said "We have to find those bastards and make damn sure that they don't get out of here."

After the Ambulance had taken Tristan to the hospital, Alister, Raphael and Valon drove to the address that Tristan said and they found the men all lying on the floor of the apartment and they were all dead and lying on one of the mens chest was a note and as he picked it up and read it, Valon crumpled it into a ball and threw it and then he said "We have to get to Domino and I mean we have to get there fast. Wheeler knows where Joey is and he's on his way there to finish the job."

They all ran outside and hopped on their choppers and they drove to the Airport where they rented a private jet to take them to Domino and as they were sitting aboard the jet, Valon called Solomon and told him what was going on and that Joey's father was coming there to find and kill Joey and that if they didn't get there in time then he needed to get hold of Yami and the others and make damn sure that no one finds out where Joey is."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up...This all ends in Domino...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Roland got a call from Solomon and he said "Valon called from New York and said that he, Alister and Raphael found Tristan beaten up and that the men who did it were hired by Joey's father and when they went to out where these men were, they went to find they were dead and there was a note saying that Wheeler was going to do what the others couldn't."

Roland thanked him for calling and he said "Well even if he does get here, he'll have a hell of a time finding Joey because as of now Joey no longer exists."

Solomon smiled as he heard this and then he said "I'll let Yami and the others know about whats happening and just maybe we can stop that bastard from trying to do anything to his son."

When Roland hung up the phone he went to find Seto and Jacob and when he told them about the phone call from Solomon well Jacob started freaking out and if it weren't for Seto well he'd probably would have ran and never stopped. Seto took hold of Jacob's/Joey's hand and he said "We'll face this together and there isn't anything that we can't do as long as you stay here and fight."

Jacob/Joey then said "I'll stay but if that monster tries to hurt anyone that I love I'll kill him myself."

At the Airport in Domino:

A man got off the plane and as he walked through the terminal, he he took out his cell phone and he dialed a number and when the person on the other end answered Joey's father said "I'm here in Domino, where is that no good for nothing piece of shit that calls himself my son?"

The person on the phone told him "He was here, but then it was as if he just disappeared because we can't find him anywhere and we've searched everywhere."

Frank Wheeler then said "If he did leave then there has to be record of him getting a ticket so call every airline and find out. If you can't find any record then that means that he's still here and someone is hiding him or he has altered his appearance."

The person on the other end of the phone told him "I'll get on it and get back to you as soon as we've found out anything."

Frank then hailed a taxi and went to the nearest Hotel and checked in and he went to his room and rested. He would go out later and just start talking to people and maybe he would find out where his son went.

When the Jet landed at the Domino Airport Valon, Alister and Raphael got off and there was a limo waiting for them and as they got inside the driver automatically drove to the Manor where Roland was waiting to talk to them.

When they got out of the limo, Roland was there waiting and as they climbed the stairs to the front door Roland said "We need to talk, lets go inside."

As they went to the den and Roland closed the doors he said "Here is a picture that Jacob had of his father and I've given each of the security guards and now all we have to wait for that bastard to show his face, I've doubled the amount of security guards around the Manor."

Valon then said "I want you to let us deal with Wheeler, Tristan is our friend and he and Joey are friends so this makes it personal and well I want to see that bastards face when he's begging us not to kill him. That bastard nearly killed Tristan when he paid three men to get the information from him and when we went to where they were that monster had killed them all because they found out what he wanted and they weren't worth anything after that."

Roland looked at Valon and he said "Alright but I want to be kept informed when that bastard is killed."

Valon agreed with this and then he said "Could we please see Joey?"

Roland told them "Joey no longer exists, his name now is Jacob." He then took them outside where Jacob/Joey and Seto were talking and when Jacob saw them he wanted to run but Seto grabbed his hand and Jacob/Joey settled down and as Valon walked over to them he said "Tristan called us and and us to try to help you."

Jacob/Joey asked him "Where's Tristan now?"

Valon told him the truth and that's when Jacob/Joey lost it and he started crying and as he looked into Seto's eyes he said "That bastard isn't going to stop till he finds me and he'll do anything to get me. I won't let anyone else whom I love get hurt so I'm going to leave here and when I'm far enough away I'll let him know who I am and just maybe he'll follow me and leave all of you alone."

Alister then said "If you think that if you leave that your father is going to just leave everyone alone then you're kidding yourself because he is a very desperate man and if he thinks that anyone whom you love is in the way then he'll do what he has to just to keep them from getting in the way. This has to end here and now and I'll promise you that your father is going to die for what he did to Tristan and to you, so please stay here and don't do anything to draw attention to where you are or who you've become."

Jacob/Joey then asked them "When you find that bastard make him pay for what he did to Tristan and me."

Valon then said "We will and please don't leave this place no matter what you hear. Your father is getting desperate and he'll do anything to get you to let your guard down, so please be careful." Then they left and went to find Wheeler.

Valon, Raphael and Alister went to talk to Solomon and as they were talking Yami came up with an idea. "Why don't we put the word on the street that Joey Wheeler was seen going walking near the pier where he went into one of the warehouses there, that way when his father comes to find him you could apprehend him and stop him from completely what he came here to do?"

Alister then said "I'm the same size as Jacob/Joey is so why can't I pretend to be him and lure his father out into the open and when he makes his move then we can grab him and well then we can have our fun teaching him that it isn't nice to do what he did."

Yami then asked him "You don't sound like Jacob/Joey so how are you suppose to convince him that you're his son?"

Alister then said "I can impersonate anyone's voice so when Wheeler enters the warehouse he'll never know that he's not talking to his son."

Solomon then said "We have to get the word out where Jacob/Joey was seen and pray that his father buys into our plan and that he doesn't think it's a trap of some kind."

Just then the phone rang and when Solomon answered it he sat down so that he wouldn't fall down. When he hung up the phone he said "That was Bakura and he said that he and Ryou saw Jacob's/Joey's father talking to someone near the Hotel where he's staying and that person is Bandit Keith and with him was two of his thugs, so now we not only have Mr. Wheeler to deal with we also have to stop Keith and those two thugs of his."

Valon then said "We'd better get busy, after we take care of Mr. Wheeler then we can deal with Keith and his thugs. Solomon call and tell Roland about Keith and those men so that he can make sure that none of them gets near the Manor."

Solomon picked up the phone and as he was talking to Roland he nodded his head and then he said "Alright I'll let them know and thanks."

Solomon then hung up the phone and he then said "Roland just told me that Keith and those men have already been dealt, the Yami's took them to the Shadow Realm and well lets just say that they aren't back yet. So all you three have to do is take out that bastard and make sure that he never touches his son ever again."

Valon, Alister and Raphael then left to go to the warehouse and get things ready for when Jacob/Joey's father comes to take kill his son. So after they left, Yami called Bakura and said "Pass the word on the streets that Joey has been seen at the warehouse and then hope that he takes the bait and that he goes there so that he will be taken care of once and for all."

So all Valon, Raphael and Alister had to do was wait and see if Frank Wheeler would come to get his son...

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...Frank Wheeler's tragic death...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Alister was standing in the back of the warehouse in the shadows so that when Frank Wheeler came in he wouldn't be able to see that he wasn't his son. Valon and Raphael were standing on opposite sides of the doorway hidden so that it would appear that Joey was all alone.

The door opened and Frank Wheeler walked into the warehouse and he could see someone standing it the back and he called out "Joseph is that you son, I've been so worried since you left New York in such a hurry."

Alister almost laughed out loud at the way that Frank was making it sound like he was genuinely worried about the well being of his son when in reality he wanted him dead and he was there to do just that kill his own son.

Alister sounding like Joey said "Wow dad you really sound like you give an rats ass what happened to me."

Frank then said "Son why wouldn't I care what happened to my own flesh and blood?"

Alister then said "Well, then why did you hire those men to beat Tristan half to death to find out where I went?"

Frank pretended not to know what he was talking about as he said "I don't know what you're talking about son, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Then he kept walking towards the person he thought was his son and he reached into his coat pocket and took out a gun and he screwed on a silencer and as he took aim the lights went out as Raphael hit that bastard over the head and knocked him out cold.

Valon then said "Let's tie this son-of-a-bitch up and when he comes to we can then start having some fun and we can teach him why it isn't nice to treat his son like a piece of shit."

Then they tied him up and as they hauled his body up till he was hanging off the ground they then threw water in his face and as he came to and found himself suspended off the floor he started yelling profanity and then he watched the figure walk from the back of the warehouse and when he saw that it wasn't his son he yelled "What the hell is going on and where is my son?"

Valon slugged him in the gut and as he grunted Valon said "Shut the hell up and just listen to what I'm going to say, you are no longer part of the human race instead you're about to become part of the dead baggage and will soon be thrown into the garbage along with the rest of the trash."

Frank tried to get them to let him go and he'll split the money with all of them and Raphael slugged him and he said "You no good excuse for a human being, don't you get it you're going to pay for all the hell you put your son through and for hurting our friend."

Valon walked over to a large case lying on the floor and he unzipped it and he reached inside and he pulled out a large metal object and he walked back to where Frank was hanging and he swung it and he connected with his knee caps and broke them both at the same time. This caused Frank to scream out in extreme pain, then he stood there and he said "That is for the times you hit your son for no reason other then being a sick bastard who pretended to be a caring father."

Alister walked over to the case and he stooped down and when he stood up he had a wicked looking piece of metal that almost resembled a golf club but on the end was spikes and he walked back to where Frank was suspended and he hit him in the back several times causing the man to scream out and when he was done his back looked like shredded meat and blood was just dripping on the floor from the wounds on his back.

Frank was begging them to stop and let him live and he promised to never try to contact his son ever again and all Raphael did was laugh at him and then he said "Valon, didn't Joey say something about how his father would rape him over and over just to hear him scream and beg?"

Valon nodded his head yes and then Raphael said "Lower this bastard down some, rip off his pants and secure his legs because he's going to get the same treatment that he gave his son except I'm not going to do it, this little thing is and I don't think that Frank here is going to like it at all."

Alister went over to where the rope was tied and he lowered Frank's body till his feet barely touched the floor and then the went back and helped Valon tie his legs so that he couldn't kick out at any of them and when they had him securely tied Raphael walked behind Frank and he said to the other two "Spread his legs apart and hold him" then Raphael took this little device that he was holding and he shoved it into Franks anus and as Frank screamed over and over for him to stop Raphael just kept shoving it in and out of his anus and then he shoved it all the way in and he pressed a button on the end of the thing and it began to vibrate and spin and then it expanded then it did it over and over till Frank had passed out from the pain and there was a pool of blood forming under his body.

Valon then said "I guess that he's been found guilty of the charges against him now we need to wake him up and tell him what his sentence is going to be."

So Alister there some water in Franks face and he gasped and then he screamed from the intense pain of that thing up his ass and Valon said "You've been found guilty of the charges against you and now we are going to carry out the sentence."

Raphael then walked over in front of Frank and he said "For being a worthless human being and father we sentence you die and we hope that you rot in hell for eternity."

Then the three of them went over and picked up long very sharp objects and then proceeded to slice and dice Frank Wheelers body into pieces as he screamed and screamed and when they were through there wasn't anything left of him except for the pieces of his body all over the floor. Then they threw gasoline over the remains and Valon threw a match onto the remains and set them ablaze and as they walked out of the warehouse Raphael took out some kind of device and as they turned and looked at the building, Raphael pressed a button and the whole place blew up and there was nothing left except for a large hole in the ground. Then they got on their hogs and roared down the road back to the Game Shop.

When Solomon heard the sounds of the hogs coming up the road tears filled is eyes and he was relieved that the bastard that was causing Joey all this pain and anguish was no longer on this earth and as the door opened and the three of them walked through the door he smiled and gave thanks for these three men who removed a diseased piece of flesh from this world where it would no longer try to touch anyone ever again.

Valon, Alister and Raphael walked into the Shop and Solomon held out his arms and as the three of them collapsed onto the floor he wrapped his arms around them and he said "Bless you for what you did, you removed that piece of worthless trash and you've given Joey back his life."

The three of them sobbed because of what they had to do and they prayed that they'd never have to do anything like that ever again. Solomon knew that they were hurting and he said "Stay the night here and in the morning we can go let Jacob/Joey know that he no longer has to fear that his father will ever find him again."

Solomon showed them to the room where they could get some sleep but first one by one they all took showers and washed away or tried to wash away all the feelings that they went through as they killed that bastard and then they came back to the room and being that it was a huge bed they all crawled into bed together and held each other and cried themselves to sleep because they needed to be there for each other not because they were gay which they aren't but they were like brothers and sometimes brothers sleep together if they have had a nightmare and that's just what they've had a nightmare that they never want to have again.

When Solomon closed up the shop and after Yugi and Yami had gone to bed, he climbed up the stairs and quietly opened the door to the room where Valon, Alister and Raphael were sleeping and seeing them huddling together tears filled his eyes and he then said a prayer that God would heal these three young men and make give them his love and strength, then as quietly as he opened it he closed the door and went to bed.

Please R&R

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Letting Jacob/Jpey he is free...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Last night after everyone had gone to bed, Yami got up and walked into the living room and he sat on the couch and tears flowed down his face. What Solomon nor the others knew was that with the powers each of the Yami have they can sometimes read the memories of others not even trying to do so it just drifts into their minds.

This is what happened when Valon and the others came back to the Shop and as Solomon held them in his loving arms their memories flooded Yami's mind and he was not only physically but mentally sick because of what those three men had to do to get rid of that scourge that called itself Joey's father.

As he sat there he knew that Bakura and Marik were also getting the images from last night and they too were violently ill and as they opened their links with Yami they all pledged never to reveal what Valon, Alister and Raphael had to do.

When Solomon woke up the next morning and went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready he found Yami sitting at the table and he was drinking a cup of tea and as Solomon sat down next to him and Yami looked up at him Solomon knew then that he knew what happened last night but neither of them said a word about it, instead Yami said "Yugi and I are going to go see the others and then we're going to the Arcade later this morning."

Solomon nodded that he understood and then Valon, Alister and Raphael came into the kitchen and as they sat down at the table Solomon asked them "Would any one like some of my favorite pancakes and eggs for breakfast?"

A voice from the doorway said "I would grandpa."

It was what it took to break the silence that hung in the room and they all started to laugh and then everyone agreed that pancakes and eggs sounded good. After breakfast Valon said "We're going to go see Jacob/Joey this morning."

So they went outside and got on their hogs and roared down the road towards the Manor. Solomon called Roland and let him know that they were on their way there and that they needed to talk to Jacob/Joey."

Roland thanked him for calling and he then said "It's over isn't it?"

Solomon then told him "Yes it is."

Roland again thanked him for calling and he hung up the phone and went to let Jacob/Joey know that Valon and the others were on their way there to talk to him.

Roland found them sitting outside in the garden and he said "Jacob, Valon and the others are coming here to talk to you."

Jacob stood up and he looked back at Seto and then he said "Alright but I want you and Seto in the room when they get here, I still don't know if I can trust them yet."

Roland and Seto both agreed that they'd be there and then the door bell rang and when the butler let them in he announced "Valon and his friends are here to see Master Jacob."

Jeffery showed them out to the gardens and then he left them alone. When they walked to where Jacob was Valon said "It's over, your father is no longer on this earth and you can now go back to your old life and know that no one is going to hurt you, and I want you to promise that you'll never ask what we did, because none of us will ever tell you."

Jacob walked over to them and he said " I understand and I don't want to know but what I do want to ask is how can I ever repay you for what you've done not only for me but for Tristan?"

Valon then said "Tristan forgave us years ago and we became the best of friends and that's all we want is to be your friend and have you forgive us for what happened."

Jacob then reached out his hand and as Valon took it Jacob said "It is an honor to have three men such as you are be my friends and I thank god for the day that you came into my life to help me."

Raphael and Alister walked over to where Valon and Jacob were standing and the four of them held each other as the healing tears ran down their faces and when they finally wiped their faces Jacob said "Seto please come here."

Seto walked over to where they were and Alister held out his hand and without a single thought Seto shook his hand and the hands of the other two and the healing began and then Jacob said "I will miss all of you when you leave but please when you come back to Domino let me know because I love to see my old friends when they come to visit."

Valon and the other two said their good-byes and as Seto and Jacob stood outside on the front step they watched them ride off till they couldn't see them anymore that then Seto turned to Jacob and he said "I love you." And then he kissed him right there.

Jacob touched the sided of Seto's face and he said "I love you too, and Seto I don't know if I want to change my name back because it has to many really horrific memories attached to it, so would it be alright with you if I just kept my name Jacob?"

They walked inside and as Seto closed the door he took Jacob into his arms and he said "I love you for who you are, not for what your name is and if you want to keep Jacob as your name I'll still love you no matter what you decide your name is."

Roland heard their conversation and he went to the kitchen and Greta looked up as he sat down she went to him and stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him and she whispered "What's wrong?"

Roland put his hands on her arms and then as tears ran down his face he said "It's over and Jacob is safe and will never have to look over his shoulder again. He asked our son if it was alright if he never takes his old name back because it hold to many old memories that he wants to forget and Seto told him that it he's in love with him not his name and that if he choses to keep Jacob as his name Seto will love him."

Greta then kissed the side of Roland's face and she said "I'm so proud of our sons and I'm especially proud of Jacob because no matter how horrible his life was he never let it effect how he wants to be."

Roland stood up and took her into his arms and he kissed her and that's how Jacob, Seto and Mokie found them and they smiled at each other and discretely left the kitchen and gave them some privacy. Mokie then asked "Jacob are you going to stay here with us?"

Seto ruffled his brothers hair as he said "Yes he is and I want to tell you something else, I've fallen in love with Jacob and he's in love with me. Will you be bothered with us wanting to be together?"

Mokuba smiled at them and then he said "Yeah, then I'll get another brother that's great."

Jacob then asked Seto "Can I call Tristan and let him know that it's all over and let him also know that Joey's gone and Jacob has taken his place?"

Seto walked over to the phone and he held it out to Jacob who took it and dialed the number to Tristan's apartment and when he answered it and heard Joey's voice Tristan began to cry because he was so happy to know that this whole ordeal was now over.

Jacob talked for a few minutes with Tristan and then he said "Listen I need you to know that Joey no longer exists, Jacob took his place and I hope that you'll understand why."

Tristan listened to that he said and then he told him "I understand perfectly and I'm just glad that my best friend Jacob is alive and maybe sometime I can come back to Domino and visit with him."

Jacob then said "Another thing Seto and I are together and I hope that it won't stop us from being friends."

Tristan laughed and then he said "Hell, you know that Duke and I have been off and on again lovers for years so why would it bother me if you and Seto are together. The only thing that I want you to know, is that if he ever hurts you that I'll make him pay dearly."

Jacob laughed as he said "I understand and I'll give him the message and Tristan, I love you like the brother and I always will."

Tristan then wiped the tears from his face as he said "I will always love you as my brother too and I always will. Got to go now before I start crying like a baby, so will talk to you later."

When Tristan hung up Jacob turned to Seto and as tears fell down his face Jacob said "Thank you for all that you and your family has done for me and oh yea, Tristan says, tell Seto that if he ever makes you cry that he'll come here and make your live a living hell."

Seto laughed as he put his arms around Jacob and he said "I understand and if I ever do then I deserve whatever comes my way." Then with Mokuba following them, they walked to the kitchen to talk to Roland and Greta about their feelings towards each other and they hoped that they would understand and allow them to be together.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Roland and Greta were sitting in the kitchen when Mokie, Seto and Jacob came walking in, Mokuba went over to sit down next to Greta and Roland looked at Seto and he said "Son did you want to talk to us about something?"

Seto swallowed and then Jacob reached out and took his hand and he said "I want both of you to know that Jacob and I have fallen in love with each other and we hope that you both are going to be alright with this."

Greta stood up and walked over to them and she said "Son, your dad and I've known for a long time that you and Jacob have developed feelings for each other and we're so happy for the two of you but we only have one question."

Jacob then said "What is that?"

Greta looked at Roland who nodded his head and then she smiled and said "Who is going to be the bride and the groom?"

Roland and Mokie burst out laughing and when Seto and Jacob finally got what she meant they both started laughing too and they put their arms around her and she hugged and kissed them both and she then looked at Jacob and softly said "Welcome home son, welcome home."

Jacob started crying and as she tightened her hold on him Jacob whispered "I've waited to hear those words for years and they mean so much more when you say them. Thanks for welcoming me into your house and making me one of the family."

By this time everyone was crying and then Roland said as he wiped the tears from his eyes "This call for some kind of celebration. I'm going to call Solomon and ask him to tell the others and this weekend we can have an old fashioned family cook out in the back yard."

Seto then said "Dad, could Jacob and I let the others know?"

Roland smiled at them as he said "Sure son it's alright with us, but why?"

Jacob said "I want to let the others know why I've changed my name and I hope that they'll all understand."

Greta then said "Jacob, I've know some of those boys since they were real little and if there is one thing that I do know is that when you explain why you've changed your name it won't make a difference to them, you'll still be their friend."

Jacob smiled through his tears and he softly said "Thank you."

Roland then said "Come on you two I'll drop you off at the Game Shop on my way to the store to get the things that Greta will need for the party."

After they left, Greta looked at Mokuba and she said "Want to help me make my famous double, double chocolate cake?"

Mokie's eyes got really big and he jumped up and down and then he said "Do I ever, can I lick the bowl?"

Greta laughed and said "Yes you can, but I get the beaters" Mokie was laughing as she went to the cupboard to get out the ingredients that she'd need to make her famous cake.

At The Game Shop:

When Roland stopped outside the Game Shop he said "Just remember that they are your friends and you'll be alright."

Jacob hugged him and then he and Seto got out and they walked into the door and there standing behind the counter was Solomon who smiled when he saw them and he walked over to them and he said "It's good to see both of you" and then he hugged them.

Jacob then said "We want to talk to Yami, Yugi and the others."

Solomon then said "They're inside, just go on in."

As Jacob and Seto went back to the living quarters and as they opened the door Yugi was the first one that they saw and he ran over to them and said "Good to see you two, come on in everyone was wondering how you both are doing."

As they all walked inside tears filled Jacob's eyes as he remembered what Greta said and she was so right, because as he stood there beside Seto and he told them about why he had changed his name and why.

When he was done Bakura looked around at the others and he said "Listen, we understand why you've changed your name and that you can't go back to who you use to be and it's alright with us because we've all had and done things that we're trying to deal with and if it wasn't for our friends we wouldn't be able to deal with it, so I want to welcome you and Seto into our little group and let you both know that whatever bothers either of you all you have to do is come to us and we'll help you no matter what it is."

Seto then said "I hope that what you've said is really true, because Jacob and I've become very close in fact we've fallen in love with each other and we hope that it won't make a difference with how all of you feel."

Yugi smiled at them and then he said "Well you'll both fit into this crazy little group because Ryou, Malik and I are in love with Bakura, Marik and Yami so you'll both be right at home here."

So as they both sat there with their friends it was as if nothing had ever happened and tears fell from each of their eyes as all of them realized just how close they came from losing two really good friends and they all vowed never to let that happen again.

Solomon stood there in the doorway listening to all of them talking and tears ran down his face as he gave thanks to god up above for allowing this very special young man remain here with all of them and for letting him bring another very special young man with him and now that they were together again with all of them it was a day for rejoicing.

Then the bell rang letting Solomon know that someone had come into the shop and when he went to see who it was, there stood Roland and as their eyes met Solomon said "We are two very lucky men to have great sons and that they have such great friends."

Roland then smiled and he said "Greta and I are having a big get together to let everyone know just how lucky we all are that Jacob came into our lives and that he and Seto are together and I'm here to invite everyone to come and help us celebrate."

They two men walked back into house and as they stood there listening and watching all of the them together Roland said "My wife and I are inviting everyone here to our home for a celebration to welcome Jacob to Domino and to show him how much we all love him and that we're glad to have him in our family, so how about it, is everyone coming?"

The sounds of cheers and everyone saying that they'd be there filled the room and it was the most beautiful sound and Roland and Solomon wiped the tears from their eyes and they witnessed the love that filled that room and how it just wrapped it's arms around both Jacob and Seto and both men were knew how privileged to have witness such love and understanding that filled the room.

Bakura then said "Could we all help in getting this celebration off the ground?"

Everyone laughed and then Roland said "Well let's go."

Solomon closed the Shop and as they all climbed into the limo and Bakura's car they drove back to the Manor and when they all went inside and Greta saw them she clapped her hands and then she said "This is going to be one heck of a celebration. Now lets go get this party started!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...The Party...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

When they all got back to the Manor, it was almost like some scene in a movie where everyone piled out of the vehicles and they all ran inside and there was total chaos.

When the door opened and they all got inside, Roland said "Everything is outside in the back, so why don't all of you except for Solomon go out there and see if you can get things together while the adults go to the kitchen and see about getting the food together."

Seto, Jacob and the others went out to the back yard and there just like Roland said was everything including all the tools that they'd need to put the tables, tents and chairs together. Bakura smiled and then he said "Well lets get this show on the road."

Bakura walked over to where the chairs were and then he looked at Ryou and he said "Can you, Malik and Yugi put these together?"

Ryou looked at Yugi and Malik and they nodded that they could, and Ryou said "Yes we can." So then Bakura gave them the screw drives and said "Follow the instructions and you'll do just fine."

Yami and Marik looked at the tents and they nodded to each other and then they started unrolling the tents and then Yami said "Seto could you and Jacob come here and help us get the tarps attached to the poles and then we need to stand the center pole up first and then we can get the other poles to stand up and get them fastened together."

Bakura then went over and he helped Yami and Marik get the center pole up and when they got in the hole that they dug and when it was standing on its own, then Seto and Jacob helped get the tarps attached to the other poles and then all of them started standing up then poles and attaching them to the center pole and when they were done the huge tent was up and secure.

Ryou, Yugi and Malik got all the chairs assembled and they smiled brightly as they stood back and admired how good they were.

Then Bakura said "Alright, lets all get started on assembling the tables and maybe we can get them done before the old people inside can get the food ready." Everyone started laughing as they worked on getting the tables assembled.

By the time everything was ready, Greta came outside and she smiled as she saw what wonderful jobs that they did and she clapped her hands and said "Who wants some of my lemonade?"

Everyone shout "We do!"

So she went inside and when she came out she had two big pitchers and enough glasses for everyone and as she passed out the glasses she went around and poured everyone a glass of ice cold lemonade and as they drank them she said "You all did a great job and this party is going to be the best one we've ever had here."

Roland and Solomon had been watching as Seto, Jacob and the other started working to get things built and Solomon said "This really is going to be a day of celebration because not only is Jacob free from the grasp of his father, but all of them have come together to support one another and it makes me so very proud of them."

Roland looked at his old friend and he said "Me to old friend me too."

Greta came back inside and she said "Well lets get this food outside and you two can get the steaks, hamburgers and hot dogs cooking. We have a lot of very hungry kids who have worked their butts off so that we can have this special celebration."

And that's exactly what it was, a celebration of life and friendship and it would be a day that no one would ever forget.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, sherabo, loverskeeper, animegurl088, DecededHeart and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
